Lucy
Lucy is a KL900 android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Pre-game Lucy is a KL900 android that worked in social care. She was assaulted and heavily damaged by a psychotic patient, severely damaging her skull in the process. She was discarded as dead but managed to rally and save herself.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Remembering an android that had told her about Jericho once, she found her way there. Since then she has been caring for the androids of Jericho to the best of her abilities. While occupied with her new duties Lucy realized that her psychological simulation module allowed her to predict events and thus make forecasts and predictions about events, like glimpses into the future. Time to Decide She will treat Markus' injuries and make cryptic predictions about his future. Crossroads If Luther died in "Midnight Train", Lucy will replace him in talking to Kara about Alice being a YK500 android. Like Luther, she encourages Kara to accept their roles as family members.Luther vs Lucy Tells the Truth About Alice If Jericho is raided, she is found by Markus, or deviant Connor if Markus is dead or gone. She appears badly wounded and collapses, she presumably dies after being left behind. Appearance Lucy's skull is severely damaged, with the entire back missing; her head's internal parts hang out and down her back. Her human skin is slightly malfunctioning, deactivating in a cloud-like manner, constantly moving patches and revealing the android skin underneath, all around her face and down to her neck. Lucy's eyes are completely black. The skin below her eyes has black, irregular curved lines extending slightly downward. Lucy's voice is also slightly different from human, with a consistent machine tone that matches her word pitch whenever she speaks. Lucy wears an old android uniform consisting of a gray short-sleeved dress and pants. Chapters *Time to Decide *Crossroads Quotes * ”You’re lost. You’re looking for something... You’re looking for yourself.” - Lucy to Connor during Crossroads. * ”She wanted a mom. You wanted a little girl. You needed each other to survive... In the end, what difference does it make? Do you love her any less now that you know that she is one of us? Maybe that’s what it means to be alive... Forgetting who we are to become what someone needs us to be. She loves you... She loves you more than anything in the world. She became the one you wanted her to be. Out of love for you.” - Lucy to Kara after she finds out Alice is an android during Crossroads. * ”This is the end of Jericho. Save our people, Markus.” - Lucy’s last words to Markus during the Jericho assault in Crossroads. * "You've chosen your side... But it's too late. Run... Get out of here!" - Lucy's last words to Deviant Connor during the Jericho assult in Crossroads. Gallery Lucy Extras.png|Extras gallery "Lucy". Lucy Skull detail 1.png Lucy Skull detail 2.png Lucy in Crossroads.png|Lucy in Crossroads. Lucy Concept art by Pierre Bertin.jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. Lucy concept art.jpg|Concept art of Lucy. Notes * In early concept art, one of Lucy's portayals strikingly resembles Barbadian singer Rihanna. References de:Lucy ru:Люси Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Deviants Category:Determinant